Rondo Mina Sahaku
Rondo Mina Sahaku is the current leader of the Sahaku noble family, one of the ruling noble families of Orb. A tall, elegant woman, she is also the commander of Orb's military. While her father and her brother were fiercely opposed to Lord Uzumi Nara Athha, Mina has proven to be one of Cagalli's most loyal and valuable allies, especially in terms of countering the influence of the Atlantic Federation-sympathetic Seiran Family. A brilliant military commander and a skilled mobile suit pilot in her own right, she also commands the space battleship Izumo Personality Mina is a very intelligent woman, a brilliant tactician, and a devious political manipulator. She has an aristocratic bearing and a somewhat sarcastic sense of humor, though her demeanor is generally serious. She has nothing but contempt for the Seirans, and strongly respects Cagalli for her dedication and strength of will. Where once she had sought to overthrow the influence of Cagalli's father and take command of Orb, alongside her twin brother Rondo Gina Sahaku, she lacked her brother's tyrannical ambitions, and when he died in CE 71, she lay aside those plans. She has since dedicated herself to the protection of Orb, and in this has become the most loyal and capable ally of Cagalli as Chief Representative. History Rondo Mina Sahaku is one of two twin children of the late Koto Sahaku, the patriarch of the Sahaku family, who spearheaded a project to construct an orbital elevator, the first of its kind, from Orb. Koto passed away with his project incomplete, and the ambitious Gina became the leader of the Sahaku family. Interrupted by the First Junius War, the construction of the Orbital Elevator was halted, and the geosynchronous low-orbit station that had been constructed, which would have been the top of the elevator, was reconfigured and completed as an orbital space fortress, which became Gina's primary base of operations. Ambitious and megalomaniacal, Gina sought to forcibly seize control of Orb as the opening gambit to a plan eventually intended to subjugate the other neutral nations, then the Alliance, and finally the PLANTs, with the Sahaku family ruling the entirety of the Earth Sphere. The first step in this long plan was jointly taken by the two siblings through Morgenröte, which was to provide the Atlantic Federation with the resources and technical assistance needed to complete their "G-Project" prototype mobile suits. At the twins' behest, Morgenröte simultaneously stole data from the Atlantic Federation G-Project to develop mobile suits for Orb. This culminated, through the development of three prototypes, in the mass-production of the MBF-M1 Astray, which would become the backbone of Orb's forces, as well as leading to the later development of aerial and amphibious variants, as well as the eventual successor to the Astray, the new MVF-M11C Murasame. Gina continued to maintain ties with the Atlantic Federation, and especially Blue Cosmos leader Muruta Azrael, who was unaware that the Sahaku twins were Coordinators. Gina's death at the hands of a mercenary in CE 71 brought those plans to a halt. At the same time, the Alliance fell and Unato Ema Seiran, who had been a passing acquaintance of both Koto and Gina and like them had cultivated strong ties with the Alliance, seized temporary control, until the First Junius War ended and Cagalli, the late Uzumi's daughter, became Chief Representative of Orb, while Unato became Prime Minister. Some time after this, Mina approached Cagalli and revealed to her the truth of the Alliance/Morgenröte collaboration, which had resulted in Heliopolis's destruction and, no doubt, contributed to the Alliance's decision to attack. She also swore to Cagalli that her intent had only ever been the well-being of Orb, and that so long as Cagalli intended to pursue that course, she would put all of her resources towards assisting her. Cagalli willingly accepted, forgiving Mina for her involvement. From that point onwards, all of Mina's considerable talent was directed towards supporting Cagalli and the protection of Orb and its ideals. Mina abandoned her brother's overtures to Blue Cosmos, though she maintained sources within the Atlantic Federation and began building relations and establishing connections within the new Baum administration in Eurasia. In CE 75, with the Break the World Incident and subsequent outbreak of the Second Junius War, the Seirans began to aggressively push for a treaty that would ally Orb with the Atlantic Federation. At Cagalli's behest, Mina began using her connections to establish communications and begin negotiations instead with the Eurasian Federation, negotiations that culminated in the signing of a treaty between both nations, severely undercutting the Seirans' efforts and protecting Orb from becoming subservient to the Atlantic Federation. Cagalli's subsequent abduction allowed the Seirans to increase their influence, and they were able to dispatch a fleet to the Alliance in spite of Mina's efforts to prevent them from doing so. When Cagalli subsequently returned and ordered the fleet contacted and recalled, Mina was able to use her sources in both the Atlantic Federation military and the Eurasian government to locate the fleet and establish communications with them, allowing Cagalli to directly order their return and thereby prevent the fleet's total destruction, though the fleet had been badly damaged. In the aftermath, the Seirans were forcibly stripped of their positions on the Council of Emirs and lost much of their influence, allowing Mina to further strengthen her own position within the government and military, and by extension that of Cagalli herself.. After the Battle of Heaven's Base, Mina would use her substantial connections in the Alliance to determine that Jibril is hiding in Orb, and along with Cagalli would command Orb's defense forces as well as coordinate with Orb's military police to arrest the Seirans on the charge of treason. Mina herself would be left in command, along with the new Prime Minister, when Cagalli left into space to command the Orb Space Fleet in the Second Battle of Daedalus. Mina lent Cagalli the use of both ''Ame-no-Mihashira ''and her own personal flagship, the Mirage Colloid-equipped ''Izumo. ''Once the war ends, Mina strips the ''Izumo ''of its Mirage Colloid Stealth System, in accordance with the law and Cagalli's wishes.